Izaya Kurogane
( ) | birthdate = June 16 | age = 28 | gender = Male | hair color = White | eye color = Brown | sign = | bloodtype = B | weight = 86 kg (190 lbs) | height = 198 cm (6'5") | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | partner = | base of operations = Hidden Base | education = Unknown | family = Tsubaki Kurogane (Sister) | status = Active | object = | signature skill = Divine Sight | fullbring = Unknown }} Izaya Kurogane (黒金臨也, Kurogane Izaya) is one of the two children of , making him the elder brother of pop singer Tsubaki Kurogane. Unlike his younger sister who would become a , Izaya was born a completely aware of his power and able to control them. A known assassin to the , Izaya frequently accepts job from large corporate business owners. Appearance Personality History Powers and Abilities Master Archer: Izaya is tremendously skilled in the field of and possibly one of the greatest in his era. While just a young boy, Izaya would find joy in creating a slingshot from the top of a soda bottle and a balloon. He's aim the rocks at a board he'd made himself practicing each day until he'd consistently hit the red circle in the center; "bullseye". It wasn't until his seventh birthday that he received his very first complete bow and arrow set from his step mother. He spent nearly one hundred percent of his day, not including his homeschooling classes, practicing hitting the target board for bullseye. He'd hit it so much that it began to bore him to the point he would get empty juice containers, line them up, and try to knock them down as fast as he could. Izaya began to study everything there was to know about archery at a young age, and would write down anything that caught his eye and could be used in his art. Not only that, but the young archer took it a step further and began studying each part there was to the bow and it's arrows. As time went on, his skill in archery increased at a rapid pace and would become regarded as a master in the art. He created nearly twenty seven new arrows, and designed two new bows, not including the one in his Fullbring. *'Quick Draw:' A master in the style of archery, Izaya's ability to draw an arrow and place it's nock in the appropriate area is amazing. One would think as an archer reaches for an arrow it would leave them a glimmer of time to strike them down as they try to hold their posture. For Izaya this is not the case. Just as the enemy would try to close the gap between himself and Izaya, an arrow would be sent or a barrage of them. : As a spiritually aware being, Izaya possess spirit energy. Though as one born with the lingering power of a Hollow encased in his mother's womb, Izaya's spiritual energy is considerably high. Izaya is able to stand among two powerful spiritual beings without collapsing from their overwhelming power albeit neither were expressing their full power. Izaya's reiatsu is blue in color. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As a long range assassin, Izaya isn't the most skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Unlike his sister who took many classes he'd spent his time devoting himself to archery. He hadn't refined his skills in close meters combat until a job went wrong. Now he is at least pro-level in hand-to-hand combat, being able to unarm a man holding a full loaded pistol, and removing a sword from a kenjutsu users hand. Izaya doesn't use his fist to buy time, but instead uses each swing he takes to drop his opponents to the floor. Aiming for their pressure points, wind pipes, and temple with each blow. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Izaya is an extremely fast individual. The assassin is able to get out of a area after his target has been assassinated before being noticed. In hand-to-hand combat his punches are so fast, they sometimes appear as blurs. He's outrun police cars and choppers on multiple occasions, escape multiple pursuits. This is all without the additional aide of his Bringer Light. His reflexes are considered top notch as well, being able to sense behind him even when they are completely concealing their spirit energy. Enhanced Strength: A brute amount of strength is required for an archer of Izaya's caliber. If you've ever seen Izaya in action, just a single one of his arrows could collide with the Earth and cause massive destruction. His kicks and punches could leave an opponent's bones broken if they aren't careful or take the man lightly. Fullbring High-Speed Movement: Bullseye (ブルズアイ, Buruzuai) is the name of the Fullbring belonging to Izaya. It is unknown what the focus object of his Fullbring is. However upon activation he holds his arm out and the bow, which is his fullbring, emerges and takes post in his hands. Trivia Category:Fullbringer Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sigma's Males